A Book and its Cover
by KingKaiju007
Summary: While exploring an abandoned scrap yard Miko finds someone that will change her views on Decepticons. Will the Autobots accept her new friend or will current beliefs get in the way of that. A very strange friendship between a young Japanese teen and a Mech that has seen and been through the worst of what the Cybertronian war had to offer. Might be a bit OOC
1. Prologue: The Scrap Yard

**An Idea I came up with while I was mowing my lawn. ENJOY! Also if you think I'm jumping around on story ideas…you are correct and I don't care. I am sorry; I will get to my older stories eventually.**

 **Cybertronian Anatomy**

 **Helm-Head**

 **Pedes-feet**

 **Servos-hands**

 **Digits-fingers**

 **Denta-teeth**

 **Glossa-tongue**

 **Frame-body**

 **Chassis-Torso or chest**

 **Audio Receptors- ears**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime**

 **XxX (Nevada: 3 in the morning.)**

Ratchet's digits typed away tirelessly as he continued to scan for energon deposits and Decepticon movement. The medic had been up all night, refusing the chance to recharge in favor of his work. As he worked the grumpy Mech thought back to recent events. How the Autobots had to take care of three HUMAN children. Ratchet huffed in irritation, before shaking his helm.

A message popped up on the screen, a distress signal. Ratchet quickly scanned it before his optics widened at the result. His faceplate was illuminated by an eerie purple glow as the Decepticon insignia appeared on the screen. The medic swiftly calculated its trajectory. If it stayed on course the ship would land somewhere in South Africa, Ratchet was about to call Optimus and the other Autobots, only for the ship to make a complete left turn. The medic leaned back slightly, exhaling as he did so. The last thing the Autobots needed was more Decepticons running amok.

Ratchet turned away from the computer before heading to his quarters for some much needed recharge. He would tell Optimus about the Con ship in the morning. As the medic left he failed to notice the several pieces of debris falling into earth's atmosphere. A fairly large portion was in fact going to land not too far away from Jasper.

XxX

A large metallic capsule flew across the night sky before crashing into the desert, sending sand and rock into the air. The smoke cleared to reveal a large crater, the silver cylinder at its epicenter. All seemed quiet, before the container shook slightly. With the sound of metal on metal the door of the craft skidded away, before a silver Mech stumbled out. The Cybertronian gripped his chassis, trying to staunch the flow of energon. The blue life blood dripped between his clawed servos, causing him to grit his denta.

The flames of the wreckage lit up his frame giving any that would look a clear view. The Mech was a Decepticon scout, and strangely his combat faceplate was down even though no enemies were present. The Cybertronian dragged himself out of the crater before limping in a random direction. After what seemed like hours to the wounded scout, a fenced area came into view. Good, this soft ground felt strange under his pedes, he needed rest.

The Decepticon kicked down a section of the boundary, before lumbering onward. It appeared to be some kind of vehicle scrap yard. The Mech staggered over to a mound of rusted junk before falling forward and drifting into a restless recharge, his self-repair systems working overtime.

XxX (Next Day)

Miko sighed as she walked along the road a couple miles away from Jasper. Her host parents were getting on her nerves again so she decided to sneak away. She scolded herself for not grabbing any form of entertainment before leaving; now she was walking around with no destination in mind. After another hour of walking the Japanese girl faintly heard a strange sound. She turned her head in the direction of the noise spotting what she remembered was an abandoned scrap yard. Curious as ever the young teen made her way to the tall fences.

As she was observing the locked gate the distant sound cut off abruptly, causing her curiosity to rise. Miko cracked her knuckles before climbing the fence, being cautious of any slippery footholds. As she got to the top her foot caught on the fence, causing the poor girl to fall into the old facility with a yelp. Her back hit the ground hard enough to empty her lungs. Miko laid there for a minute trying to regain control over her respiratory system.

Once she was breathing normally she pulled herself up, rubbing her sore backside. The young girl observed her surroundings with an unimpressed frown. Piles of rusted car parts, and out of order heavy machinery summed up the place. Miko shrugged, she was already here might as well explore. The curious teen walked, climbed, and ran around the scrap yard, before sitting down on the hood of a semi-destroyed car.

She pulled out her I-pod and went to her playlists before tapping the shuffle button.

" **All abooooooooaaaaared hahahaha!"**

Miko smiled as she turned up the volume, kicking her legs and bobbing her head, "I'M GOIN OFF THE RAILS ON THE CRAZY TRAIN!"

The girl's voice echoed around the abandoned complex as she sang along with the song. As she sang Miko didn't notice the junk pile behind her shifting slightly. The teen winced as a hood ornament bounced off her head. The girl turned around, expecting to see some jerk who had thrown the object. Instead she found herself inches away from what looked like a giant hockey mask.

Miko stared up at the Mech with wide eyes spotting the Decepticon insignia on his forehead. She closed her eyes knowing that she was about to die if the things Bulkhead had said about the Con's cruelty where true. When the pain never came Miko timidly opened her eyes to see the Mech looking at her with curious optics. They stayed like that for a minute before the Cybertronian tilted his helm, "Hello…"

Miko waved awkwardly, "Uh sup."

The Con's optics seemed to brighten, "What is that noise?"

The girl's face scrunched up with confusion before realization hit her. Miko held up her I-pod, "Do you mean this? It's called an I-pod, it plays music."

The Decepticon repeated the word, letting it roll off his glossa, "What where you listening to?"

The girl smiled slightly at the bot's curiosity, "It's called Metal."

The Mech chuckled, shaking his helm, "Ironic."

Miko raised an eyebrow, "Ironic how?"

The Con lightly smacked his helm, "Ah, forgive me, my name is Metalhead, young one."

The young teen glared up at the Mech, though it didn't have any heat behind it, "MY name is Miko."

Metalhead sat up straighter, "Pleased to meet you, Miko."

The Japanese girl took this time to get a good look at the supposed Decepticon. He was covered from helm to pedes in scars, giving him a veteran-warrior look that the Autobots lacked. He was about Bumble Bee's height and build; he was most likely a scout. He also wore a metal mask over his faceplates; one that resembled a hockey mask, except this one was black, and made of alien steel. As she finished her observation a question popped up in her mind.

"Aren't Decepticons supposed to be evil? You don't quite fit that criterion."

Metalhead chuckled, "I shall take that as a compliment, and the truth is I had disobeyed a direct order from my superior, so I was…punished."

Before Miko could stop herself she voiced her question, "Is that why you wear the mask?"

The Mech's optics lowered to the ground, a slight nod was his response, "During the punishment I was disfigured. The damage was…irreparable. Most if not all Decepticons would look upon me with disgust and horror. I was given the name Scrap Face, I later donned my faceplate armor so that no Bot would react violently to my visage, but they never forgot what lay under the facade."

Miko's eyes widened, such cruel punishment, "What did you do to deserve that?"

Metalhead turned his optics back to the small girl, "I refused to kill an Autobot sparkling." As he said this he ran a digit down the side of his face armor, "They did not take kindly to my…reluctance."

Miko jumped slightly as her phone began to ring, as she picked up her cell she noticed the time, "Aw crap! It's late! Hey Metalhead I have to go."

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Miko stopped mid run, before turning around and giving the Con a smile and a thumbs up.

"Sure!"

XxX

The next morning we see Miko in her room, a duffel bag was on her bed, and it was filled with random entertaining objects. These things included: A portable movie player with some of her favorite flicks, her wireless amp and electric guitar (Which was in a separate case), some manga, her notebook and I-pod. She checked then double checked before nodding to herself. She wasn't going to the Autobot base today, she was sure that they wouldn't care if she didn't stop by for a day…or two.

Miko exited the house as silently as possible before jogging to her destination, fortunate for her it was really early so the sun wasn't out yet. Once she got to the abandoned scrap yard she noticed that the previously locked gate was torn off its hinges. The teenager walked through the facility, looking around for her Decepticon acquaintance. A series of loud bangs convinced her to investigate a large warehouse near the very back of the scrap yard. As she walked up to the old building, the girl readjusted her bag.

It didn't take long for Miko to find a door that surprisingly opened. As she walked in she saw Metalhead resting against the wall, his red optics closed as he recharged. He looked so peaceful. Miko smirked; time to wake up this Con. The young teen dropped her bag, cupped her hands to her mouth, and shouted out as loud as she could, "METALHEEEEAAAAD!"

In an instant Metal Head's right servo transformed into a long barrel, unleashing streams of bullets into the opposite wall, causing Miko to drop to the floor. The Mech screamed something in Cybertronian before slumping backwards, his red optics blinking slowly, before widening in horror. Metal Head shot up to his pedes, "Miko?!"

A meek voice called out from below, "Down here."

The Con quickly kneeled, looking Miko over for any injuries, "Are you hurt?"

The girl stood up before dusting herself off, "Nah just a bit dirty, what was that about?"

Metal Head sighed as he sat down, "I suffer from braincore fluxes, or what you would call nightmares, dreadful things really."

Miko rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry about that." The girl snapped her fingers before picking up her bag once more, "I brought some entertainment!" It would be best to avoid the gloomy subjects.

The young girl then proceeded to show off her favorite things, like her notebook which the scout flipped through curiously, using one of his large digits. Miko also introduced Metalhead to manga; she would show him some pages and answer questions about the plot that Metalhead found difficult to comprehend. Then there were the movies.

XxX (Couple hours later.)

"I never would have thought that evil human was the hero's sire, it still astonishes me, and for Primus's sake he sliced off his servo!"

Miko nodded in agreement, Star Wars is great. The girl clapped her hands before taking out her I-pod, "I wanted to finish the evening with some music, are you interested in learning about metal?" the girl asked as she began to strum away at an invisible guitar.

Metalhead chuckled slightly before nodding, "I will admit something about this _muuusic_ feels pleasant to my audio receptors."

Miko quickly set up her amp and guitar, before plugging her I-pod into it. She gave a few experimental plucks, before smiling and playing the first song. The girl immediately played along with the song with practiced ease. Metalhead bobbed his helm, listening intently to the songs that played.

Miko went through almost all of her favorite bands including: AC/DC, Metallica, Three Days Grace, Green Day, Back Sabbath and more! By the end of the last song Metal Head was on his pedes and jumping around with Miko, as they both laughed happily. The Japanese girl giggled, before unplugging her I-pod and offering it to the Mech, "Here you can keep it for tonight, I've heard all those songs at least a hundred times each."

The Con gingerly reached out his servo, gently taking the music device into his digits. His optics brightened happily…Maybe being an Autobot wasn't such a bad idea.

XxX (On board the Nemesis)

Soundwave silently watched the recording of yesterday's distress signal. After the third time the silent Mech zoomed in on the pieces of debris that had fallen off of the Decepticon ship. Upon closer examination Soundwave discovered a faint spark signature. The soundless Decepticon turned and sauntered out of the control room, his master would want to know of this.

It would seem that another Decepticon had found its way to this backwater world.

 **XxX**

 **What do you think? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Also if you are having trouble visualizing Metal Head think Knockout's build, but silver, scarred, and wearing a hockey mask…also a bit taller. This is a completely OC Con so if he has a the name of another Cybertronian my bad but please ignore it.**

 **BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Metalhead's Failure

**I recommend a song that some of you might recognize for this chapter. Listen to** _ **The Humbling River**_ **for the full effect of this chapter. Anyway it might take a while for me to update, because I'm still thinking about where I want the plot to go. So please excuse my lateness.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Transformers Prime**

 **XxX**

Cries of pain, explosions, the sounds of clashing metal, and weapons being discharged filled Metalhead's audio receptors. The battle for Iacon was at its apex. Megatron had gathered the entire Decepticon army and laid siege to the Autobot metropolis. Cybertronians threw themselves at each other in a frantic attempt to offline their foes. Metalhead charged forward, a Decepticon assault team following behind him. Their servos transformed into firearms, unleashing a gale of shells into the Autobot ranks.

They cut a path towards a heavily guarded complex. The scout pointed to a random Vehicon, "You. Get this door open."

The drone nodded before placing an Ion detonator on the entrance. The assault team took cover as the explosive did its job. Metalhead ran in, dispatching a couple guards. The rest of the Cons spread through the building.

"Uh captain?"

Metalhead didn't move as he observed the room with wide optics. No this wasn't right, Megatron had said that this building was an armory, NOT A NURSERY! Autobot sparklings lay on soft berths or were submerged in energon incubators. Metalhead snapped out of his contemplation when a drone shot and killed a random Autobot sparkling, it cried out in pain before its small optics faded.

"STOP THESE ARE YOUNG ONES!" Metalhead grabbed the Vehicon, before throwing it into the opposite wall, immediately the others of the assault team aimed their blasters at him.

"Doesn't matter, Lord Megatron wants this building destroyed. These small pieces of slag will die!"

"NO!" Metalhead's servos were replaced with serrated blades that cut off the helm of the nearest drone. They open fired as he charged them. He knew he was betraying his cause, but killing sparklings was unthinkable, even if they were Autobots. Megatron had gone too far this time. Metalhead would sacrifice his own spark to protect the progeny of the Autobots, he didn't know why but an intense feeling of protectiveness overcame his senses. Something so small and defenseless does not deserve such a fate.

Metalhead grunted as he pulled his blade from the chassis of the last drone. More Decepticons poured into the building, but the scout fought tirelessly. His servos changing from ranged to melee randomly as he dispatched Con after Con. His anger rose every time a sparkling would cry out in pain. A large purple blast came from out of the smoke and slammed into his frame, causing his vision to darken as he fell to the ground.

He heard the heavy ped falls, before feeling a large servo wrap around his neck cables. It lifted him up until he came faceplate to faceplate with an angry Megatron. The Decepticon warlord scowled in disgust, before throwing the wounded Mech behind him, "Restrain him, and make him watch."

Two Vehicons lifted Metalhead's helm, making him watch with horrified optics as Megatron approached the nearest berth. The Con leader grinned cruelly as he picked up a struggling child, before squeezing it slowly. Its weak armor cracking and leaking energon, the poor sparkling cried out for its creators before going silent forever. The scout struggled against his captors, coolant leaking from his optics as Megatron extinguished the spark of every undeveloped Autobot with his bare servos. After what seemed like hours the Decepticon leader approached, his digits dripping with energon. In one of his servos was the last Autobot sparkling, it cried out on fear and confusion as it was handled roughly.

Megatron held the young Cybertronian in front of Metalhead's faceplates, "All will be forgiven if you kill this piece of filth."

Metalhead grit his denta in anger, his optics showing a deep sadness, "Let her go, she is innocent!"

The Decepticon leader shook his helm, "This rodent was born on the wrong side. Do it, show me that you are a true Decepticon."

Metalhead spat a wad of energon into Megatron's faceplate, "Go to the pits you monster."

Without batting an optic the warlord squeezed the life out of the light pink femme.

"NO!"

Megatron grabbed the scout by his helm, before dragging him out of the building, the life blood of the younglings smearing on his faceplate. Megatron grinned down at his captive, "I'm going to relish every scream you make, by the end you will be praying to Primus for mercy that you will not receive. I will peel off your armor for spare parts! When it's all done and you're lying on the hard ground, energon dripping from every crevice of your beaten frame I will extinguish your spark with my bare denta, then I'll feed your lifeless shell to the scraplets!"

" _ **They did not take kindly to my…reluctance."**_

XxX

Metalhead sat up from his resting place, his frame trembling as coolant leaked from his optics. The ex-Con shook his helm, before bringing up a servo to his masked faceplate. The Mech stood up and walked out of the ware house, looking up at the star filled sky. The sound of screaming sparklings echoed in his audio receptors. The scout fell to his knees, his frame shaking violently, "Primus I couldn't save them!"

The Mech stayed up for the rest of the night, old memories resurfacing against his will. Miko found him the next morning, lying on his side. His optics stared into nothingness. The Asian teen quickly ran and kneeled beside the scout's helm, "Metalhead! Are you hurt, what's wrong?!"

The Mech's optics focused on the small girl, before the ex-Con lifted himself up off the ground and into a sitting position, "No Miko I'm fine."

The spunky youth frowned, "You are not fine, tell me what's wrong."

Metalhead looked away from his human friend, it had only been a week yet she could see right through his metal mask, "Memories."

The girl placed a comforting hand on the Mech's leg, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The scout shook his helm, before he turned his optics to the teen, "Miko…I wish to show you my face."

The Japanese girl looked up wide eyed, "You don't have to show me if you're not ready Metal."

They had talked about the topic a while ago, Miko learned that usually when someone laid eyes upon Metalhead's faceplates they were disgusted beyond reason; she denied that she would react the same way. The scout took a kneeling position lowering his helm to the girl, "I must know if you will hate me as well."

The ex-con raised his servo before firmly placing it on his mask. With a snapping sound the face protector came loose. Metalhead slowly moved it away from himself, showing his faceplates to the human girl he had grown fond of. Miko stood stock still, her mouth agape. The Mech's mouth was nonexistent; in its place was torn metal that created a macabre grin, his denta where sharp and visible without a mouth to hide them. Deep scratches and scars littered his faceplates, much like the ones that covered his frame. Deep gouges created tear like tracks under his optics. His optic ridges seemed to have been ripped off, giving him a lack of expression.

Miko placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide and watery. Seeing this Metal head moved to put the mask back on, only to stop as he felt small hands on his faceplate. Miko ran her fingers across her friends face, being careful not to cut herself on the sharp steel, "Does-Does it hurt?"

His denta moved as he spoke, "Every waking moment I'm online."

Miko darted forward under his helm, burying her face in his neck cables, "Come with me to the Autobot base, Ratchet can fix you up no problem!" she said this between sobs.

Metalhead shook his helm, "No, these wounds are a reminder."

"Reminder of what?"

"Of my failure."

 **XxX**

 **This chapter is small because it's really just explaining Metalhead's past in more detail. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Also Metalhead will finally meet with both factions on earth and get a vehicle form of his own! Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Unplanned Encounter

**Let's get back to it!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as Ch. 1**

 **XxX**

Metalhead ambled around the abandoned scrap yard, tired out of his mind. The mech walked over to one of the fences and looked out towards the long stretch of desert. The stars shone brightly above the Cybertronian's helm. The night was quiet, peaceful, and once again presented no rest to the disturbed scout. Braincore fluxes had once again kept him from recharge. A quick look at his energon levels brought an uneasy sigh from the ex-Con, forty percent and dropping slowly.

Metalhead needed energon, and in order to do that he would have to leave the scrap yard. He needed a disguise. The mech pulled up a map on his internal HUD. Good, a small suburb was not too far away. The scout hopped over the fence and jogged toward the cluster of houses. Once they came into view the mech slowed to a walk and stooped down, trying his best to be stealthy. Metalhead squeezed his way between two large households, staying in-between them as he perused the streets and driveways.

His optics brightened when he locked onto the perfect alt form parked in the driveway across the street. A red ray of light shone from his optics and encircled the vehicle. Metalhead's frame changed slightly due to the new alt form. His body was now black with red accents. His scars still remained. If the mech could grin he would have. Metalhead ran towards the desert before transforming into his chosen vehicle and driving off into the night. He needed to find some energon immediately.

XxX (Next Day, Autobot Base)

"All right, I'm off doc-bot!"

Ratchet leveled an irritated glare at the human female, "And where do you think you're going?"

Miko sighed in frustration, the Autobots had been keeping the children inside the base all day because apparently Decepticon activity had increased or some scrap like that.

"I have to uhhh go home real quick! I forgot some homework and if I don't finish this book report I am sooo grounded!" With that Miko ran towards the base's entrance, leaving behind a sputtering medic. Ratchet regained his composure before placing a servo over his faceplate, "Oh Primus I wish Bulkhead was here to control her, ARCEE!"

The two-wheeler walked calmly into the control room, a small frown marring her mouthplate, "What is it Ratchet?"

The medic turned his back to her and began working on the computer, "I need you to follow Miko, she needs a guard while she is out of the base, and NO Bulkhead can't do it because he is out patrolling with Optimus."

The blue femme shook her helm before transforming into her alt form, best do what he wanted; Arcee still had a dent from Ratchet's wrench, who knew the medic had such good aim. Ratchet muttered grumpily as the blue motorcycle sped out of the base.

XxX

Miko went straight to the scrap yard, eager about seeing Metalhead once again. Once the young teen arrived at the old complex she instantly realized the place was oddly silent. The Japanese girl searched through the whole facility, and when she finished empty handed her overactive imagination took hold, _"Where's Metal? Was he taken by Cons? Did the government find him? Did he leave on his own? Did he forget about me?"_

Miko jumped as she heard the growl of an engine, she turned around and gasped. Driving slowly towards her was a dodge challenger; it had a black paint job with red racing stripes. It was also covered in scratches and scars, somehow adding to its badass appearance. The impressive vehicle stopped a few feet away from the confused teen, "Relax Miko, it's me."

The Asian girl's mouth opened before a large grin split her face, "Metal you look AWESOME!" The car revved at her praise.

XxX

Arcee's holoform watched from afar as Miko searched high and low throughout the abandoned scrap yard. What she was looking for eluded the blue femme. The two wheeler's curiosity was starting to diminish, Arcee was about to show herself when a car entered the facility, heading towards Miko, "Who's this? A friend maybe?"

Arcee became increasingly wary when no one stepped out of the vehicle, and Miko didn't seem bothered by this. The two wheeler's optics widened in shock as the challenger transformed into a Decepticon. Without thinking Arcee shot forward at blinding speeds, launching herself into the chassis of the Con who had turned around to investigate the noise.

The blue femme ignored Miko's yells, placing her blade on the Con's throat cables; the only thing preventing her from slicing the mech's helm off was his servo, which defiantly tried to push her arm blade away, "I'm n-not hurting anyone!"

Arcee glared down at the Decepticon with obvious hatred burning in her optics, "You're a Decepticon you are ALWAYS hurting someone!" The blue femme pressed harder, almost there. The two wheeler turned her helm when she felt small fists hitting her shin, in that one moment the Con pulled his leg up and sent his ped into Arcee's midsection. The femme rolled away before standing up swiftly, ready to charge again.

Miko ran in front of her, halting her assault. The Con scout got up sluggishly, his movements slower than normal. The teen girl turned her head and looked at the mech worriedly, "You all right Metalhead?"

The black Decepticon rubbed his neck cables with his servo, "No, I'm dangerously low on energon."

"Will someone please explain what the FRAG is going on here!?"

Miko jumped at the femme's yell. Arcee was glaring daggers at Metalhead who kept his optics to the ground. The young teen waved her hands in the air, desperately trying to keep the enraged femme's attention on her, "Its ok he's cool! He left the Cons a long time ago!"

Arcee's right servo changed into her plasma blaster, aiming it at the weakened Con. The blue femme placed a digit on her audio receptor, "Ratchet, I'm going to need a bridge, get the servo cuffs ready."

" **What happened?! Is Miko injured?"**

"No, but I have a prisoner." She turned her attention back to the duo in front of her, "When we get back to base I want the whole story. Servo's on your helm NOW!"

Metalhead complied; this wasn't how he wanted to reveal himself. Now he might never be an Autobot. A green portal opened up a couple meters away. The mech stumbled as the two wheeler shoved him forward. Miko followed behind, her anger rising at the rough treatment of her friend, "I'll tell you everything, just don't hurt Metal all right?"

Arcee scowled at the back of the scout's helm, past memories darting to the forefront of her psyche, "No promises."

XxX (A few miles away)

Soundwave observed the crash site silently, walking around and analyzing pieces of debris. The soundless mech stopped and looked down, seeing a patch of dried energon in the soil. The Decepticon intelligence officer dipped his servo into the sand and poured the contaminated particles into a glass cylinder. Lazorbeak detached from his chassis and hovered beside its master who gave the glass vial to the mini-con. Soundwave watched as it soared away, before following some old tracks that where almost faded in the shifting sand.

XxX

Metalhead fell helm first into the cell, his servos bound by cuffs. He laid there on his chassis, too weak to get up. The scout heard a snort from behind him before the steel door slammed shut. The mech dragged himself up and propped his back against the wall, before placing his helm into his servos, "What a mess."

Back in the control room Arcee and Miko were arguing loudly while Ratchet typed away violently on his keyboard.

"I'm telling you he is NOT A DECEPTICON!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he was one Miko, he has probably offlined numerous Autobots."

"I don't care! He's changed!"

"Cons never change."

Miko looked up at the femme with wide disbelieving eyes, she was about to retort when a green light filled the control room. Optimus, Bulkhead and Bee walked through, unharmed but empty handed. Miko sighed in relief; Optimus would take her side once he saw all of the facts. The Japanese teen was about to speak but Arcee beat her too it.

"We have a Con prisoner."

Bumblebee beeped in surprise, and Bulkhead's optics narrowed. The Prime stepped forward, "Report."

Arcee relayed all that had transpired to her leader. Once she was finished Optimus turned his helm to the young human female, "How did you meet this Decepticon Miko?"

Miko threw her hands in the air in exasperation, "I met him a few weeks ago in an old scrap yard, he didn't kill me so we talked, I came back the next day, and the next and so on. We became friends real fast!"

The young girl didn't notice it but Bulkheads optics filled with betrayal and anger, before he stomped off to his quarters. Optimus nodded in thought, "I shall have a word with our prisoner. Alone." He added the last part when Bee tried to accompany him.

The Prime walked down the large corridors of the base, heading to the holding cell. Once he got there Optimus entered the door code, after it slid open he walked in. The scout was propped up against the wall, his optics widened at the sight of the Autobot leader. Metalhead's frame shook slightly, "I'm s-sorry sir, I would kneel before you b-but I can't move."

Optimus kneeled beside the mech placing his servo on his shoulder, "There is no need to kneel before me. Tell me, is it true, are you no longer affiliated with Megatron?"

Metalhead's helm shook, his optics dimming. The Prime raised a digit to his helm, "Ratchet, I need you down here, bring an energon cube with you."

Optimus heard a confirmation before he helped the ex-Con sit up straighter. The scout raised a shaky servo to Prime's shoulder, "I wish to serve you in any way I can!" Metalhead's frame slumped as he fell into forced recharge. Moments later Ratchet came into the cell, holding an energon injector. The medic quickly went to work, "This was close, his energon reserves where almost completely used up. Another hour and he would have offlined."

Optimus stood up, a thoughtful expression on his faceplate, "Ratchet, when you finish up here research this Decepticon's name. I am curious about his past deeds."

The medic nodded as he worked. The Prime left the cell, heading back to the control room.

Miko looked up as Optimus entered the room, "So, do you believe me?"

"While his intentions seem pure we will have to keep him as a prisoner for now. If he can prove himself to be an Autobot who am I to stop him."

Arcee gaped at her leader, "Optimus you can't be serious?"

The Prime turned towards the two-wheeler, "Everyone deserves a second chance at redemption, and it is the right of all sentient beings to choose for themselves. I will uphold this belief until my spark is extinguished."

Bumblebee agreed with a chirp, his beliefs following closely to the Prime's. Arcee clenched her servos before walking out of the room. Miko smiled triumphantly, Metal WILL prove himself. Ratchet rubbed his faceplate tiredly, "Primus what have we gotten ourselves into?"

XxX (Aboard the Nemesis)

Knockout grinned viciously as the results of the energon test popped up on the screen, "So that slag heap is back for more? Oh Megatron is going to have field day with this! My liege's favorite toy followed him to this planet!" The vane doctor strolled out of his lab and made his way to the bridge. Memories of the past entered Knockout's mind, causing him to snicker.

 **(Flashback)**

Knockout read through a data pad, his digit swiping away at the meaningless info. The red mech raised an optic ridge when Megatron burst through his door, dragging something behind him.

"How may I help you my liege?"

The Decepticon leader didn't answer; instead he slammed a mech that was heavily damaged onto the doctor's table, "Ah a patient, I will get to work immediately."

Megatron growled down at the wounded scout, "No Knockout, this is a special case. This here is an Autobot sympathizer; I want you to punish him…Severely! I want this mech to be in pain for the rest of his miserable life!"

Knockout smiled and gave a salute, "Your will is my command lord Megatron. Breakdown, get in here we have a patient!"

 **(Present)**

Knockout chuckled as the memory of the scout's screams echoed in his audio receptors. The doctor made his way to the bridge, spotting his lord in front of a control console.

"My liege, it would appear one of your favored playthings has made its way to earth."

"Oh, and what would that be Knockout?" The enormous Decepticon did not turn around as he inquired this.

"Why none other than Metalhead my lord, it seems he is quite the masochist."

A dark laugh left Megatron's mouthplate; he turned around and grinned down at the doctor, "I will admit I am quite pleased that he has not offlined just yet. His punishment his still incomplete, spread the word good doctor, any Decepticon that find's Metalhead will bring him back here ALIVE or I will personally rip out their spark chambers!"

 **XxX**

 **What did you think; let me know in the reviews! Any suggestions for the story please let me know!**

 **BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Autobot Base

**Disclaimer: I do not own any giant cybernetic aliens! You can't prove this! I want a lawyer!**

 **XxX**

Ratchet leaned back, observing his work with a critical optic. Their Decepticon prisoner was resting comfortably on a berth inside the cell. His energon reserves now at safe levels. The Autobot medic took in the battered form of the scout, rubbing his chin. He could buff out a lot of these wounds. His thoughts stopped as he observed the wounded Mech's mask. Ratchet reached out a servo, inching it toward the metal that covered Metalhead's faceplates. His digits barely touched the steel before he slowly retracted his servo, shaking his helm.

Ratchet was about to turn around and leave when his patient shot up and wrapped a servo around his neck cables, causing the medic to let out a strangled gasp. Metalhead was muttering something unintelligible, his optics where dimmed and unfocused. Ratchet realized the bot was still out cold, he must be having a braincore flux! The medic placed his servos on the scout's shoulders, before shaking him.

The ex-Con's optics focused on the medic, before they widened. Metalhead quickly released Ratchet before scrambling away whispering apologies. The Autobot looked flabbergasted, a Decepticon apologizing, the idea was ludicrous, but here they were. Ratchet lifted his servos in a nonthreatening manner, "It is quite alright, I have dealt with many that have suffered from nightmares. Tell me when did you start having them?"

Metalhead calmed down, before placing his helm in his servos, "Back during the war."

Ratchet guessed as much, he slowly pushed the scout down onto the berth, "Get some rest, I will give you a physical tomorrow."

The masked mech didn't question it, only nodded before falling back into a restless recharge. Ratchet got up and made his way out of the cell, before heading to the control room. It was late at night so everyone was recharging. The medic accessed the base's computer, digging into their files on the Cybertronian war. The CMO typed in Metalhead's name, watching as a file popped up. As he read, Ratchet's optics slightly widened. The Con scout was labeled an Autobot Sympathizer and was severely punished by Megatron himself. The medic dug deeper pulling out more information. Metalhead was Decepticon captain during the war, leading an elite team of shock troopers into the most dangerous and contested regions of the planet. He fought with the ferocity that Decepticons where known for. Ratchet's optics widened as he read a Decepticon report of the events leading up to Metalhead's punishment.

"We entered what we believed to be an Autobot armory. Wasn't that hard really, one Ion detonator and boom, we were in. We spread out through the building, quickly realizing that we were not in an armory. Heh It was an Autobot nursery; Sparklings were all over the place. We waited for the order to dispatch them but it never came. I looked over and the captain had frozen up, coward. One of the bots took a shot at a Sparkling and the cap went after us like a swarm of angry scraplets. I left immediately to go get Lord Megatron, and well you know the rest Soundwave. Can I leave now?"

Ratchet placed a servo over his faceplate, he remembered all too well of the massacre at the Iacon nursery. Metalhead had tried to save the Sparklings, for that he had the medic's respect. He heard metallic clangs, signaling someone approaching. Ratchet turned to see Optimus walking into the control room, the Autobot leader had an inquisitive look on his faceplates.

"Is there any news on our prisoner old friend?"

The CMO stepped out of the way and allowed the Prime to read what he had. Optimus did so and closed his optics in remembrance of the war, "It would seem that Metalhead's spark is in the right place, we will let him out of the cell tomorrow and keep him under close observation."

Ratchet nodded in understanding, before turning around to his work. Optimus bid his medic goodnight and went back to his quarters.

XxX

Miko arrived at the Autobot base early in the morning, in fact the stars where still out by the time she got there. The teen was unsurprised that Ratchet was working, the bot never sleeps! The medic groused out a warning for the girl to stay quiet, which Miko begrudgingly agreed to do. After a minute of waiting the Japanese girl was bored, she wanted to see Metalhead. Making sure the medic wasn't paying attention Miko slipped away and ran towards the holding cell. She was concerned about the scout's health; she needed to see him for herself. As she made it to the cell she slipped through the steel bars, making her way over the berth. The cell's bed was strange, since it was on the floor. The Asian teen shrugged before climbing up her sleeping friend and sitting on his chassis.

"Hey Metalhead…Metaaaaalheeeeaaad." The girl whispered loudly.

The Mech's optics opened and widened as they focused on Miko, immediately coolant began dripping from his optics, causing the girl on his chassis to gasp in surprise. Unknown to Miko, Metalhead wasn't seeing his little human friend but the light pink sparkling that was crushed in front of him, "I'm sorry."

Miko tilted her head, "For what? You didn't do anything. What's wrong Metal?"

The Mech shook his helm, before gently taking the girl into his servo and sitting up, "Ah sorry, my mind is still a little foggy. What's up?"

The girl stared at the ex-con for a moment before smiling slightly, "I just wanted see if you were all right."

He chuckled slightly as he repositioned the teen to where she was sitting on the palm of his servo, "I'm still online so that's good. Let's hope your Autobot friends don't try to change that."

Despite the humor in his voice Miko frowned, remembering Arcee's actions against the scout. The Asian girl sighed before telling her friend about a movie she had seen recently, it involved zombies and a woman with a machine gun leg. The movie had a lot of cheese but Miko loved it anyway. Metalhead listened as the girl described the gore in detail, causing the Mech to wonder if she should be watching such things.

The two were so enamored in their conversation that neither one of them heard the cell door open. Miko widened her eyes when a very large cannon pressed against Metal's helm.

"Put her down, now." Bulkhead looked down at the con with extreme rage in his optics.

The scout gently placed the girl on the ground. Miko looked up at the Wrecker in anger, "Bulk what are you doing?!"

"Miko, come here now."

The teen was about to defy him when she felt a single digit push gently on her back. Miko looked up; Metalhead gave her a reassuring look with his optics, before turning his attention back to the angry Autobot. The teen hesitantly stepped behind Bulkhead. Metalhead was about to say something but was interrupted as a large servo slammed into his masked faceplate causing him to fall backwards with a surprised grunt.

"Stay away from Miko, Con."

The scout sat up, his red optics narrowed in a slight fit of anger, "Or what? You're going to scrap me?"

The large green bot growled placing his cannon under Metal's chin, "I'll do much worse than offline you. I'll rip out your spark chamber and make sure you're online to see me shove it down your fragging throat!"

Metalhead released a grating growl, "I'd like to see you try."

"Bulkhead, Metalhead stand down now."

Miko sighed in relief as the Prime walked in to diffuse the situation. The scout stood down immediately, directing his optics to the ground. Bulk kept his weapon trained on the ex-con until Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder. The Wrecker huffed before stomping out of the cell. Metalhead shook his helm at the blatant disrespect to the Prime.

Optimus looked down at the young female, "Miko what happened here?"

The spunky teen sat beside Metalhead and began to recount what had transpired minutes ago. Optimus nodded in understanding, "I will discuss this with Bulkhead at a later date. I came here to tell you we will be giving you free roam of the base, as long as you are accompanied by one of my Autobots. Now you are to report to Ratchet for your physical, I will escort you there."

The ex-Con gave a salute before gently picking up Miko and following the Prime out of the cell. As they passed different doors, Miko would tell Metal where each one lead. As she did this the scout looked at the Prime inquisitively, he made no move to stop the girl as she spilt the proverbial beans. They finally made it to the medic, who was fiddling around with a couple tools. Ratchet turned to regard his visitors, "Ah Metalhead, please stand over there on the X."

The masked Mech did so, before waiting for further instructions. Ratchet walked over with a scanner in his servo, "Please bring out your melee weapons."

Metalhead's servos where replaced with serrated swords in a flash. The medic looked them over carefully, looking for any problems, he then asked the scout to continuously change his servos. Ratchet observed the transformations carefully, "Alright, looks good, now do the same with your ranged weapons."

The swords where replaced by servos once more. Two spinning barrels appeared on his wrists, before they clicked and stopped, ready for use. Ratchet nodded in appreciation of the weapons, "Ah, these are neutron assault machine guns, very powerful."

Ratchet continued to observe the Mech as he transformed various parts of his frame.

"Alright, please remove your mask so I can finish up."

Metalhead hesitated, before sending a glance to Miko who was giving him an encouraging smile. The scout closed his optics before raising a servo to his mask. The medic and Prime widened their optics as the mask was moved away from the ex-Con's faceplate.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet took in Metal's faceplate, realizing that this was his punishment for defying Megatron. Ratchet did a quick check of the Mech's audio receptors and optics, "I could patch you up Metalhead, and you'd only have a few scars after some work."

The scout shook his helm in silence. The three in the room understood his refusal. The medic put away his tools before taking out a glass container filled with a clear liquid, "Well at least take this, it's a sedative. It will help you sleep, and it does a good job at keeping the braincore fluxes away."

Metalhead took the vial carefully in his servos, before thanking the medic quietly. Optimus turned to his old friend, "Ratchet would you please show Metalhead to his new quarters?"

The medic nodded before signaling for the scout to follow him. Metal picked up Miko and followed Ratchet through the corridors. They came to a normal looking room; it was bare besides a berth. Ratchet stayed near the door as Metal explored his quarters. Miko frowned as she took in the boring room, "Ugh, this place could use some…everything!"

XxX (Onboard the Nemesis)

Soundwave approached his master, a set of coordinates on his visor. Megatron observed the information "Is this accurate Soundwave?" A slight nod was the mute Mech's response. The Decepticon leader chuckled darkly, "Then we better prepare for some guests."

The coordinates on Soundwave's visor disappeared. The location of the coordinates? The planet Venus. What warrants the Decepticon's attention? Simple, a Decepticon beacon was transmitting from the planet's surface. Long ago Megatron had sent a large force of his own army into hiding, where they decided to hide even he didn't know. This army is large enough to easily take over a planet, and now Megatron knows where they are.

 **XxX**

 **Please tell me what you think so far! Review if you want! Thank you for reading my story!**

 **BYE BYE!**


End file.
